


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Post-Rebellion Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Sakura Kyoko gets sick but goes to school anyways? The answer is "gayness overload."Please don't read this if you actually know me





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm Moonlight and today I'm here with a somewhat smutty fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I spell Kyouko as Kyoko
> 
> Another Note: It gets annoying after hearing me call them "The bluenette" and "The redhead" so many times, I'm sorry about that

Kyoko yelped as she was pushed over onto her teammate’s soft, bunny print comforter. The girl who had knocked her onto the bed pressed her hands down on her shoulders, preventing Kyoko from moving.

“S-Sayaka?” gasped the confused redhead as she felt the bluenette gently squeeze her shoulders, “W-W-What are you doing?!”

Her face burned deep red as she watched Sayaka’s face near hers. “You're cute when you're flustered.” said the bluenette, inches away from Kyoko’s lips.

\--

Suddenly, the bell rung, snapping Kyoko out of her daydream. She buried her burning face in her hands, realizing what she was just fantasizing about.

“Kyoko, are you okay?” asked Sayaka as she walked over to Kyoko’s desk, “You've been staring off into space for the last twenty minutes.”

Kyoko looked up from the palms of her hands at Sayaka. The bluenette seemed to notice something was wrong.

Before the redhead could reply, Sayaka pressed her forehead against Kyoko’s. “S-Sayaka?!” yelped Kyoko in response.

“Ah, Kyoko, you're burning up!” said Sayaka as she pulled her head away from Kyoko’s.

Kyoko stood up and was about to argue that she was okay before she fell over, unable to balance.

Kyoko could hear Sayaka cry out to Madoka, “Hey, Madoka, I need a bit of help!”

The pink haired girl ran over, and Sayaka managed to get Kyoko to stand up by using herself and Madoka as crutches.

Since Kyoko was living with Sayaka, it wasn't really an inconvenience for the bluenette. The redhead did feel a bit bad for Madoka though, seeing how she lived a bit far from Sayaka’s apartment.

She sort of zoned out as they walked home, only snapping out of it when Sayaka said something.

“Okay, Madoka,” said Sayaka as they reached the front door of the complex, “I can handle her from here.”

Kyoko felt Sayaka’s arm press against the back of her knees. She yelped as the bluenette picked her up, bridal style.

It was surprisingly comfortable for Kyoko, who managed to fall asleep in the comfort of Sayaka’s arms before they even reached the apartment.

\--

Sayaka’s lips pressed against Kyoko. She gently bit and sucked the side of the redhead’s neck as Kyoko gasped in pleasure.

A few tears wetted the corners of Kyoko’s red eyes as she moaned, “Saya-kaa!”

Sayaka’s hands trailed down Kyoko’s body as she pulled Kyoko’s school uniform down, revealing her breasts. The redhead felt Sayaka gently wrap her hands around her chest and unclip her bra.

\--

Kyoko woke up, sweat dripping down her face. Her alarm clock showed that it was around ten at night as pale moonlight illuminated her room.

‘It's because of the fever, it's because of the fever, it's because of the fever,’ mentally repeated Kyoko to herself as she got up from bed. She was thankfully able to balance as she walked into the bathroom.

She flipped on the light and blinked away the pain. She looked at herself in the mirror before splashing cold water on her face. ‘How would Sayaka feel if she knew.’ wondered Kyoko as she stared into her reflection’s eyes.

After a while, Kyoko decided to go back to bed, unable to keep her drowsiness away. She mentally prayed she wouldn't get another dream like the last two, and her prayers seemed to work.

She woke up the next day to Sayaka pressing a damp washcloth against her forehead. Sayaka smiled at Kyoko, noticing she was awake.

“Your temperature’s lower than yesterday, but you're still pretty sick.” said Sayaka as she redampened the cloth.

“Oh,” muttered Kyoko as she looked up at Sayaka.

Sayaka stood up from the chair she dragged over to Kyoko’s bed. “I'll make some white porridge, you should go back to sleep until it's ready.”

After saying that, Sayaka walked out of the room, leaving Kyoko all alone. Kyoko wasn't sure if she should go back to sleep or not, seeing how her dreams kept getting more and more lewd.

Eventually, boredom took over and the redhead fell back to sleep.

\--

Sayaka’s hands pressed against Kyoko’s breasts. She gently squeezed and massaged them as Kyoko pressed her own hands over her lips, trying not to moan.

“Kyoko, why are you covering your mouth?” asked Sayaka, “Is this too much for you?”

Before Kyoko could try to reply, Sayaka pushed her knee against her crotch. Kyoko let out a satisfied moan.

\--

“I hope you're hungry cause the porridge is done!” shouted Sayaka as she kicked the door open.

Kyoko nearly fell off the bed due to the mix of shock and ‘I just had another lewd dream about you, holy crap.’

Sayaka held out a spoonful in front of Kyoko’s lips. “Open your mouth.” said Sayaka. The embarrassed redhead opened her mouth and let Sayaka feed her.

“You're like a baby!” said Sayaka as she laughed. Kyoko inhaled the food she had in her mouth and choked a bit.

After Kyoko was full, Sayaka let her sleep. Kyoko, of course, didn't sleep and instead stayed up. It was just a bit too quiet though. Kyoko yawned and tried to keep her eyes open, but failed and drifted into another dream.

\--

Sayaka held Kyoko’s hand and pulled her along behind her. The two ran through tall, soft grass as they giggled and chased each other.

Pale beams of moonlight lit up the bluenette’s face as she stopped in front of Kyoko. She ran forward and gently kissed Kyoko.

\--

Kyoko woke up in a cold sweat. She rubbed her eyes and slowly got up. It was nearly three in the morning.

Kyoko sighed, deciding she would have to wait a few hours to shower.

The redhead sat down on the corner of her bed and thought about her dreams. She blushed, embarrassed by the first three, but then remembered the last dream. It was kind and sweet, Kyoko wished it was reality.

She fell onto her back and stared at the ceiling. ‘I guess I'm going to school tomorrow.’

‘Wait, why did all those dreams have Sayaka in them?’

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Good job!
> 
> If you want to suggest anything kyosaya related, feel free to


End file.
